Awaken the Frozen Crystallized Heavens, Kōri no Kesshō!
by Double Trouble Girls
Summary: 5000 years ago the Pharaoh had a young daughter a year before he gave his life to save Egypt and the world. Now that's been 5000 years, Princess Anippe and her Aunt come to Domino to protect the Pharaoh, but they are then dragged into a mission to help save the souls that have been lost through out time. Bleach and YuGiOh! crossover. ToshiroxOC Yami BakuraxOC RyouxOC


**_1: Enter Princess Anippe of Egypt!_**

_A young girl who looks about 13 was walking through the Seireitei towards squad 10's barracks with her back straight and her eyes forward. Her upper thigh length purplish pink tipped black hair blowing slightly out behind her as she walked while her blonde bangs cover her forehead as her side bangs reached her bust. She had her hair pulled back into a half ponytail by a silvery blue snow flake shape hair clip._

_A lot of the males, old and new, Soul Reapers would drool over her as she walked by them. Out of the corner of her soft narrow crimson eyes, the young girl caught sight of one of the males looking else where and not at her, but she take notice of his snow white hair._

_The young girl paid more attention to where she was going then to the young boy who looked to be around her age. Of course, she had pass by a group of girls staring at the young white haired boy with hearts in their eyes which only made her roll her own._

_Once reaching her destination, she raised a hand and knocked on the door before waiting to be let in._

"_Enter!" a voice on the other side called out._

_With a sigh, the young tri-haired girl opened the door and walked in before closing the door behind her. Setting on the couch in the room was a young woman whose smooth crimson tipped black hair flow down her back to her waist while her yellow bangs frame her sunkissed face._

"_**Aunt Amira**," the young girl greeted._

"_**Anippe****, what brings you here**?" Amira asked in confusion._

"_**Shadi, appeared before me not to long ago**," Anippe answered in a calm voice._

"_**What did he tell you**?"_

_"**He told me, that a member of the Ishtar family of whom watches over my Father's tomb has foreseen one of their own breaking their family vows**," Anippe informed her._

"_**Well, that doesn't sound so bad**," Amira sighed, "**But, there's more to it then that, isn't**?"_

_"**Yes**," the young girl answered as she nod her head. "**This Ishtar that betrays his family and Pharaoh, well try and take that which does not belong to him**." Amira look over at Anippe in confusion. "**He will seek to take my Father's powers to try and become Pharaoh of the World of the Living**." Amira's soft crimson eyes widen in horror and worry about what it could mean for the souls of the World of the Living. "**What are we to do? We can't just go to the Head Captain about this**."_

"_**And why not**?" Amira asked._

"_**He won't see it as a threat until it's to late to do anything about it**," Anippe answered with a sigh._

_Amira looked off to the side as she thought over the warning that they got from Shadi before looking back at Anippe._

"_**We'll leave the ****Soul Society tonight when everyone is asleep**," she started to explain. "**And go to the World of the Living. There we'll get everything ready for when your Father returns and for when this Ishtar makes his or hers move**."_

"_**Very well, Aunt Amira**," Anippe agreed before turning on her heels and walking out._

...My Line...

"Anippe!" a voice yelled making a young girl fall out of a queen size bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"**Ow**," the young girl groaned as she sat up.

A pair of footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs before her bedroom door was opened to reveal her Aunt.

"**Are you alright, Anippe**?" Amira asked.

"**Yes**," Anippe answered as she stood up. "**But, you didn't have to yell**."

"**I wouldn't have to yell if you got up when your suppose to young lady**," Amira scolded. "**You are after all a Princess of Egypt**."

"**So are you**," Anippe countered.

"**Yes, but your the rightful heir to the throne**," Amira sighed, "**and we've been over this Khepri**."

"**But, I've been died for 5000 summers**," Khepri groaned.

"**That doesn't mean anything about your birth**," Amira told her, "**it's who you are died or alive**."

"**Is that why you got a mansion**?" Khepri asked. "**So I can get use to the high and social life style again**."

"**No**," Amira sighed. "**I guess I'm just use to it that's all**." Anippe looked over at her Aunt with a raised eyebrow. "**Now get into your Gigi and get dressed**."

Anippe sweat dropped at her Aunt before shaking her head as she walked to her closet.

"**I'm already in my Gigi Aunt Amira**," the young Princess told her.

"**Oh, well, then get dressed and meet me down stairs**," her Aunt informed her before leaving.

Anippe grabbed a pair of clothes from the closet before walking over to her own private bathroom to take a shower. While standing under the water that was coming from the shower head and letting it smooth her tense muscles, Anippe thought back to when she lived in the Soul Society.

'It's been 100 summers since I've seen the Soul Society and my friends,' thought Anippe as she lathered her hair with a strawberries and cream scented shampoo.

Once the shower was done, Anippe stepped out and whipped the mirror over the sink to look at her reflection. A young girl with sunkissed skin that looked like it was kissed by the sun itself stared back at her with the same soft narrow crimson eyes. With a sigh, Anippe grabbed a towel and dried her body off before blow drying her hair and then brushing it once she was done.

Anippe once more looked at her reflection before putting her white underwear on and then throw on a white button down dress shirt that she tucked into a pair of blue dress pants. She then accessorized the pants with a skull/cross bone buckle belt with a chain hanging from her right waist along with a silver chain necklace that has an amethyst gem hanging from, and a golden bracelet with the eye of RA on her right wrist.

With one last look in the mirror, Anippe walked out of the bathroom as she ran the brush through her hair one more. Putting the brush down on the dresser, Khepri walked back over to her closet and grabbed a blue school blazer that she throw on while leaving it unbutton. Anippe grabbed a green and blue backpack from next to her closet door once it was shut before running out of the room.

Upon reaching the dinning room, Anippe saw her Aunt setting at the table reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. The young Egyptian Princess went and sat down across from her Aunt while a maid brought over a plat of eggs, hash brown, bacon, and toast with a glass off Sunny D. With a thank you to the maid once the food was put in front of her, Anippe started to eat, but stopped when she felt some kind of spiritual pressure.

"**I'll check it out**," Amira told her as she put the newspaper down. "**You just finish eating and then get to school**."

"**Who am I looking for again**?" Anippe asked as she turned back to her meal.

"**Your looking for a young boy name, Yugi Mutou**," Amira answered before she walked out.

'Yugi Mutou, huh?' Anippe thought as she finished her breakfast. 'So he's the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed my Father's soul.' Anippe got up, grabbed her backpack that she had place next to her when sat down, and to the front door where she put on a pair of gray tennis shoes. 'This should prove interesting.'

Opening up the door, Anippe walked out to head for school.

...My Line...

Anippe came to a stop in front of the school's gates before letting out a sigh and looked up at the building while the teens around her walked right by her. Letting her crimson eyes scan around her, Anippe saw that some of them where looking right at her. With a shake of her head the young Princess walked through the gates and into the school.

After getting her class schedule, her locker number, and combination, the Egyptian Princess waited outside her assigned homeroom for the teacher to introduce her to the class.

"You can come in now," the teacher called from the room.

Letting out a sigh, Anippe walked into the room and at once everyone quieted down because of the feeling they got from her. A young tri-haired color boy was staring at her with wide eyes while his transparent look alike looking just as shock.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce to you, your new classmate."

"Hi," Anippe greeted with an accent. "I'm Anippe Abubakar. And I'm from Cairo, Egypt."

The teacher smiled at the young Egyptian Princess who stood tall, proud, and had an aura that commanded respect.

'She looks just like that young girl from one of the stone tablets that Ishizu showed us,' the young boy thought in surprise.

"_I agree Yugi, but it's not possible unless_..." the look alike stopped talking when his hard narrow crimson eyes meet Anippe's soft and gentle ones. "_She can see me_."

'WHAT?!' Yugi yelled in his thoughts. 'Are you sure Pharaoh?'

"_I don't know how, but it's like she's looking right at me,_" the Pharaoh answered as he looked at Yugi breaking the eye contact.

'Father,' the Princess thought sadly before she moved her eyes to look at the other teens. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"Now does any one have questions for Miss Amenset?" the teacher asked and to Khepri's surprise a lot of hands shot into the air. "Now let's see...Mr Joey Wheeler go ahead."

"Do you play duel monsters?" a blond asked.

Anippe looked at right him which made him blush and feel like he was being looked through.

"Yes, I do," Anippe answered. "My Aunt taught me."

This caught Yugi's and the Pharaoh's attention having caught the lie in her words.

"Alright next person," the teacher said before looking around. "Mr Tristan Taylor."

A boy with brown in a point in front of his head stood up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Anippe let a smile cross her face before she giggled taking everyone by surprise.

"No, I don't Mr Taylor," Anippe answered once she stopped giggling. "And I'm not looking for one right now."

Yugi looked over to the Pharaoh who he felt grow anger at the question before calming down at Khepri's answer.

'Pharaoh, are you alright?' he asked.

"_I'm fine Yugi. Why do you ask_?"

'Because not to long ago you felt like ripping Tristan's or any boy's head off,' the younger of the two of them answered.

"_I don't know why I felt that way, Yugi, but I felt the need to protect her from harm_."

'We'll figure it out, Pharaoh, don't worry,' Yugi told him.

Unknown to the two of them, Anippe was watching them out of the corner of her eyes and saw the smile that appeared on the Pharaoh's face.

"_Thanks Yugi_."

Yugi gave a small nod before looking at Anippe with a thoughtful and confused look on his face.

"Any more questions?" Once seeing that no more hands raised, the teacher turned to Anippe with a smile. "Just let you know that I'll be your homeroom teacher, Mr Katsu. Now to find a place for you to sit." Mr Katsu looked around the room before spotting a set behind Yugi. "Why don't you sit behind Mr Yugi Mutou. Mr Mutou can you please raise your hand?"

Anippe looked around the room until her eyes fall upon the young tri-color haired boy who had his hand raised in the air. The Egyptian Princess walked over to the set with her back straighter then when she was standing next to the teacher. Once seated, Anippe pulled out a book from her bag and opened it to start reading while the other students where either talking to their friends or doing the homework that they didn't get to the night before.

Half way through her book, Anippe felt eyes on her making the young girl to look up around before her eyes landed on the Yugi look alike. The Pharaoh's eyes made contact with Anippe's eyes once again and she could see the confusion, the surprise, and the need to know in them. With a sigh, the Princess went back to her book trying to ignore her Father's gaze though it was proving to be difficult.

...My Line...

Once school was out, Anippe just went straight back to her home without looking at any one or stopping to say hello to them either. Once reaching the mansion, Anippe walked through the front door to see that her Aunt was not home yet which meant that she was out hunting down hollows. After taking off her shoes, Anippe walked up the stairs to her room where she started on her homework though wanting to be out and about and taking out hollows like her Aunt Amira.

'It would seem that Aunt Amira and I were a bit late in getting to Domino City to help out with Marik,' Anippe thought as she worked. 'Oh well, not like it's the end of the world, I guess.'

It didn't take Anippe long to finish up her homework though she wasn't use to having any at all. With a sigh the young Princess walked over to her bed and fall on it before falling asleep with in seconds of her head hitting the pillow. It was around 3 am when Anippe was shaken awake by her Aunt who looked worried.

"**Aunt Amira**?" Anippe asked sleepily.

Amira looked towards the window before looking back at her Brother's Daughter.

"**Anippe, I think you might want to check out what's going on outside**," Amira answered.

Now fully awake, Anippe got out of bed and walked over to the balcony where she and Amira stepped out on to see a blue dragon and some kind of eye in the sky.

"**That does not look good**," Anippe sighed. "**What is that thing any ways**?"

"**I have no idea**," Amira answered looking even more worried.

The two Egyptian watched as the Dragon destroyed the eye before disappearing to where it came from. Amira and Anippe shared a look with each other before looking back at where the dragon and the eye use to be worried that something bad was about to happen and it might get the Soul Society involved.


End file.
